


The test

by The_Angsting_Alpha



Series: Twisted Fates [1]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Camping, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Werewolf Derek, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Angsting_Alpha/pseuds/The_Angsting_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles decide to test the packs tracking skills by losing themselves in a beautiful lakefront campsite, far from Beacon Hills. They have been dating for a while now, but no one expected what was in store for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The test

There is a cool rush of wind over the back of Stile’s neck as the fire crackles., the red glow casting on the trees like the flicker of an old movie real. He takes another sip of his beer and scoffs at the taste of warm piss he should have expected. He looks around the campsite admiring the spot they chose. Sitting atop a dune it looks out over the watery voice of the lake, sounding like the heartbeat so obviously missing from beside him

Feeling the log shake slightly, startling him, a dark figure dripping with the glow of the fire, and the fresh scent of a shower still clinging to his skin.

“ I was beginning to think you had gotten lost.” Stiles’ voice cutting through the calm air like a sarcastic June bug.

“Impossible,” replies Derek’s voice with a chuckle, “ Isaac called while I was on my way.”

Stiles stands, coming slightly below eye level with Derek. His face must have said it all.

“Everything is fine, he just called to fill me in on the pack. “ Derek’s face relaxing to his usual brooding scowl.

Stiles decides to accept the answer, and returns to watching the fire, obviously distracted by his own thoughts. He has enjoyed their time alone on the lake. Realizing they only have two more nights booked he settles back onto the log. Derek sits down next to him putting his feet up on the fire ring, and his arm around Stiles.

He hasn’t quite become accustom to Derek’s affectionate side. It’s still startling when he thinks about the way they began. Stiles blaming him for all of the wolf attacks, finding him in the woods with Scott, accusing him of things Stiles now knows Derek is completely incapable of doing, unless thoroughly provoked. He reaches up to adjust the hood of his sweater being pulled taunt by Derek’s arm. Four years later and still every time Derek touches him he feels a warmth well up in his body. Usually he chalks it up to the fact Derek is an alpha, but lately he is starting to wonder if it might be more. An involuntary shiver goes through his body when Derek moves his arm down to rest around Stiles’ waist, pulling him in closer to the heartbeat he has grown unable to be apart from.

“What’s going on in there?” Derek brushing his nose through Stiles' hair.

“Oh, What? Nothing…” He replies with an awkward smile and a half assed chuckle. Hoping not to let Derek see he is obviously thinking about him. Derek is all that stiles thinks of now, it could be because he is the only thing that keeps stiles’ mind in one place for more than 10 seconds.

“Don’t lie to me. I can hear your heartbeat speeding up when you lie to me.”

“Damn your spidey sense!” Stiles replies, trying to change the subject.

This is an odd turn of events, Usually Stiles has to pry any type of emotion out of Derek. His thick head, and emotionless expressions causing plenty of quarrels between the pair.

Stiles pulls away from Derek and gets up, heading to the restrooms. He can’t even imagine telling Derek how he feels. The thoughts of him that run through Stiles’ mind every day. The physical reaction he gets whenever Derek Touches him is something he can’t hide, and has never wanted to, but this is different, this is his emotions. He wants to tell Derek he can’t breathe without him around. Hell, he can’t breathe when Derek IS around. Stiles can feel the beating of his heart just thinking about telling Derek how he feels. What if Derek rejects him? Lets face it he isn’t very in touch with his emotions ever since the Argent woman killed his family. Stiles can’t imagine how he, if anyone, could ever make Derek feel again.

“Damn her” The words floating out of his lips before his mind could stop them. Damn her for ruining him. Damn her for stealing away the only thing that could have made Derek capable of loving him.

Stiles pauses at the thought…loving him,. Is that what this is? Could Stiles Seriously think Derek could ever love him? Sure they have been together for four years now, and have expressed every other emotion they’ve had for each other, most of them leading to the best make up sex Stiles could ever wish for. However, love, that is a different story. That is serious, that is commitment, that is insane, but it’s the truth.

Stiles reaches the restroom, bugs of all species drawn to the lights out in front. Stripping off his clothes he gets into the shower, letting the water pound on him drowning out the words still in his head. He is almost entranced when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

Turning his entire body in one jerking motion he falls to the floor, Derek fallowing behind him.

“What are you doing in here?” Stiles scolds, turning Derek’s face into a scowl.

“I followed you. “ He replies loudly.

“ I Didn’t ask y…” Stiles lips suddenly stopped by a warm, familiar pressure.

He goes limp in Derek’s arms. Stiles’ body instantly recognizing the pressure of Derek’s. He tries to pull away, but his body refuses, pleading for more. Derek obliges knowing exactly what he wants.

Derek slowly moves himself on top of Stiles, his jeans now soaked with the water still streaming out of the shower head. He Slowly presses his tongue into the gap of Stiles’ jaws, exploring eagerly. Letting out a breath, Stiles sounds defeated and victorious all at once as he moves his hands till they are wrapped entirely around the other mans torso. Derek moving his kisses slowly down Stiles’ face until he is muzzling Stiles’ head back aggressively thrusting his whole face into the space created, nipping at his collar bone as he has done so many times before. It’s an action that Stiles could never handle, making his head spin as he brings his hand up to riffle through Derek’s hair, their bodies intertwining .

“Oh my god.” Styles lets out without thinking when Derek bites down a little harder on his collar bone.

“Sorry” He snorts into the side of Stiles’ neck.

“What brought this on?” Stiles asks him, hoping he gets a real answer, but instead he gets exactly what he expected, a shrug and more biting.

As Derek slowly works his way down Stiles’ torso, he makes his intentions absolutely clear. There is no denying this is something they have done many times, but this is different. It feels different, it isn’t the usual post hunt fuck, or anything else Stiles has ever felt. Derek feels like he could break stiles in one touch. Heavy on top of him, Derek continues stalking downwards until He is taking Stiles into his mouth. 

Arching his back Stiles’ thrusts himself in deeply, it has always amazed him how big Derek’s mouth is when so little ever comes out of it. He looks down at the man pleasuring him, and can’t believe that he belongs to him. How could he ever doubt how much Derek loves him when he is so obviously intent on doing everything in his power to make Stiles feel like this. His head is bobbing back as Derek takes him in deeper every time, his whole body moving with every stroke of lips, teeth, and tongue.

“ Don’t you dare.” Stiles growls at Derek greedily as he pulls his head away, seemingly unfazed by the demand. He moves his way up till him and Stiles are eye to eye, looking deeply at him as if he can see straight through.  
“Just let me do whatever I want.” Derek retorts with that smug look he wears so extremely well as he starts kissing Stiles deeper than before, his teeth tugging at eager lips.

Derek stands bringing Stiles with him, effortlessly pressing their bodies against the wall of the shower, winding his hand around Stiles’ body, and down his back until Stiles can feel the pressure. An all too familiar feeling that Stiles is eager to welcome, shuddering as a finger slips inside of him.

This is the first time Derek has ever fooled around with styles without using as much lubricant as he could find. The feeling is an amazing mix of pain, and pleasure that Stiles has never felt before now. He starts moaning in a deep and eager way, wanting more, and he is not disappointed as Derek inserts the second finger easier than the first. The third feels like too much, but Stiles tells himself he can handle it. The shock when it finally slips inside is too much for Stiles, and he suddenly feels his entire body begging for Derek to be inside of him.

As he goes to position himself to welcome Derek he feels himself being lifted off the ground by his arms. He tries to struggle away, but is unable to.

“Don’t, you, dare” Derek mocks as he slowly drops his sopping jeans.

“What are you doing?” Stiles hisses back.

“Whatever I want.” The authority in Derek’s voice makes Stiles want to scream, but instead he relaxes back up against the wall as Derek finishes pealing off what little clothing is still clinging to his body.

Stiles has no idea what is coming next when Derek pushes his body up against Stiles’ kissing him hard and out of breathe, his excitement more than apparent. He puts one arm around Stiles’ torso, and with the other guides Stiles’ legs around his waist. Feeling weightless against the wall with Derek kissing his chest as he raises Stiles up the wall, he suddenly realizes what is happening, and is brought to a trembling realization.

“Wait,” Stiles interjects, “Do you have a condom?”

“No,” Derek Replies as if he doesn’t even care. He looks up at Stiles’ face, “It’s safe, I’m safe” all in separate breathes. “You are the only one.”

Stiles leans his head back against the wall, a feeling of calm fear coming over his body. “I’m not afraid.” The words come out of his mouth like they had been spoken a million times, each of them new, but somehow always there, in his mind, waiting to come out.

Derek lowers Stiles down the wall gently pressing himself inside. He has never felt something like this. It doesn’t hurt, but it feels nothing like he thought it would. Derek slowly thrusting in and out of Stiles eagerly, slowly pressing further inside, and Stiles welcomes it.

Feeling Derek kissing his chest and neck softly is a distraction from the slight pain he is beginning to feel while accepting the full length of Derek with every steady beat of his heart. His Head Spinning in ecstasy. Losing control of himself in the most amazing way, feeling it well up inside of him, and quickly, sporadically evacuate.

” I love you.” slipping out in a shocked, fluid rush. Flushing suddenly as he realizes his words.

Derek doesn’t miss a beat, he just keeps thrusting into Stiles deeper and more powerful than ever before. He is swelling inside Stiles, and it feels so amazing. The warm rush filling him from the inside, making him squirm as they both drop to the floor on Derek’s knees.

“I love you too.” Derek whispers in Stiles’ ear as he kisses his neck tenderly. “God, I love you.”

After returning to their campsite, Derek went right about stoking the fire, looking all too serious in the calm glow of the embers. Stiles watched him from the other side of the site, by the cooler, while fetching 2 cold beers. This was so much more than he expected from this trip. It was just meant to be a getaway while the pack practiced their tracking skills. The goal was to see how long it took them to find Derek and Stiles this far from home, in an unfamiliar spot. The water, and sand offering something to mask their scent. The rental car, a nice truck, would make certain they had nothing to help. He started wondering if the test was designed purely to give Derek and Stiles privacy after what happened in the shower.

“Here” Stiles hands Derek a beer, looking at him for answers.

“Thanks” He replies taking the beer from Stiles’ hand and planting a kiss on his cheek, making him blush lightly.

“So…are we…o.k.?” Wishing he could take the words back as soon as they came out, hoping the answer was yes.

Instead Derek took a seat on the log, and let out a sigh while looking into Stiles’ eyes. A blank expression taking over his face.

“So what did Isaac have to say?” He blurts out quickly to change the subject.

“The pack is getting close to finding us.” A quick pain flashing over his eyes. Stiles realizes the reason for Derek’s expressions.

Stiles leans against Derek’s chest knowing he is right “You don’t want to be found?” he says in a calm understanding, moving his head down to rest in Derek’s lap, long fingers wrapping themselves in his hair.

“No, I don’t,” resting his hands on Stiles’ shoulder, “I don’t want this to end.”

“I don’t either, but lets face it the pack would be lost without us.”

They fall asleep by the fire for what feels like five minutes, but is very obviously much more. The sun is casting a purple, and yellow glow onto the lake, the smell of dew lingering in the air around them. The only noise Stiles hears is Derek’s heartbeat echoing in his head, begging him not to leave his resting spot. He feels the rise and fall of Derek’s torso, and the weight of an arm across his chest. This is how Stiles wishes he could spend every morning. safe, warm, and happy in Derek’s loving arms.

“Good morning.” A faint, sleepy, voice breathes across his neck.

“Morning babe.” Oh god, that sounds just as horrible coming out as it did in his head, feeling Derek hold back a chuckle. They both bust out laughing.

While doing their morning routine they exchange the usual playful glances, and sweet caresses, but now there is something extra, something unspoken, but obviously there, and it puts Stiles at ease.

His mind drifting to the previous night in the shower, Stiles goes about cooking breakfast. The usual eggs and turkey bacon he forces on his father, orange juice, and yogurt. Derek seems to have become accustom to his cooking, originally mocking his concern over his fathers health. They sit down at the picnic table, under a tall oak tree, at the far end of their camp. Stiles notices Derek’s sopping jeans hanging from the clothes line and chuckles.

“So, last night was pretty interesting.” Stiles looking up at Derek, who is shifting his food around the plate.

“Yes, it was.” A smirk scrolling across his face, “I have never done anything like that before. I wanted to have my way with you, over power you, make you realize you were mine. I wanted to mark you.” Stiles reaching up to feel the raised red bumps on his collar bone greeted by a sarcastic glance. “ I want everyone to know you are mine, protected, and loved by me, and my pack.” A look of worry replacing Derek’s previous expressions.

“Did you get what you wanted?”

“Everything, and more.” Derek retorts looking directly into Stiles’ eyes. “I got the truth. Do you remember what you said to me?” Stiles looks down embarrassed, but curious. “ You told me you loved me. You didn’t just say it. You let me do everything to you. I would have stopped at any time if you thought I was going too far, but you trusted me. I could do anything I wanted to you, and you would have let me.”

“About that,” Shifting in his seat Stiles looks down, “You said something last night too.”

“I meant it.” A serious look coming over Derek’s face. “ I meant it more than you know. It wasn’t just a slip, or a mercy response. I love you.” a rage overcoming him. “I don’t take saying that lightly.”

“I understand.” Stiles gets up to perch next to Derek. “I will never hurt you the way Kate did.”

He puts an arm around Derek, and rests his head on the broad shoulders gently rising and resting. Kate was the last person Derek loved, and she abused it. Using his young emotions to play a sick game of chess. Her final move the destruction of Derek’s family like monsters. Young and old all caught in a fire worthy of a Mary Shelly novel. The scars still apparent on Derek. Though not there physically, they show every time Derek comes face to face with an Argent.

Derek raises himself from his spot, and begins walking towards the beach, Stiles in toe. The walk down to the lake from their spot on the dune is quiet, and beautiful. The rustling of small animals in the brush an amusing distraction from the brooding air around the pair. Derek reaches a hand back, and Stiles grasps it tenderly, intertwining their fingers. As they walk down to the water Stiles notices families playing in the surf, the giggling of small children, and the shouts of concerning parents when their young ones wonder too far.

“This was us.” Derek gestures to the families. “We would play in the yard, pouncing around like pups. My parents attentive, and caring. My family was normal. We had our quarrels, but at all times knew we loved each other. The day I lost them I vowed to myself I would never let anyone in again, it was too dangerous.” Derek takes a seat in the sand, tears welling up in his eyes, an impossible site for Stiles. He could never have imagined Derek opening up to him like this, especially not after seeing how furious he gets with anyone who mentions the fire. “Until you.” Derek finishes.

A silence came over the world in that exact instance. It was almost like being in the eye of a tornado. All the playful chaos around them, but all Stiles can hear, and see is the calm of Derek. The look on his face an unnatural contrast to the usual gruff that is Derek Hale. The look in Derek’s eyes a mix of calm, and fury. Stiles pulls himself in closely, and looks straight in the other mans eyes. Derek shifting his glance away in embarrassment, but Stiles will not let him close down, not now. He knows the dangers of prodding into Derek’s past, and dares not ask him anything, just thinks to himself “ How can I help?”

“You already have.” The silence broken by a familiar voice he can’t place until he looks up to meet Isaacs gaze.


End file.
